Massa
by Alex Foster
Summary: After a meeting with her war council, Buffy works out some stress with one of her lieutenants. Season Eight Comic fic. PWP, Femslash warning, kinda dark.


Title: Massa

Author: Alex Foster

Feedback: I love hearing what people think. Drop me a line or leave a review.

Category: General

Setting: Vaguely sometime after Season Eight # 20. Darkly AU and assumes the worst about Willow's involvement in the season so far.

Rating: R

Summary: After a meeting with her war council, Buffy works out some stress with one of her lieutenants. PWP, Femslash warning, kinda dark.

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Mutant Enemy, Dark Horse, and Joss Whedon. No money is being made and no infringement is intended.

Author's Notes: This is my entry in the Taming the Muse weekly writing challenge. The prompt was the phrase Rolling Stone Crushes Toes. I was bored with my usual story ideas so I just gave in and wrote a little puff piece. I'm human and it happens.

* * *

"_The tasks are done and the tears are shed. Yesterday's errors let yesterday cover; Yesterday's wounds, which smarted and bled, Are healed with the healing that night has shed_."

-Sarah Chauncey Woolsey, New Every Morning

* * *

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Buffy rubbed her temple and tried to ignore the annoying noise coming from across the glass conference table. She tipped her head to allow her fingers to dig deeper into her hairline. Gripping the armrest of her chair with the other hand she did her best to pay attention to the redhead speaking at the front of the room.

"…hearts and minds," Vi continued. "Needless to say, Twilight has proven quite adept now that word has gotten out. Much more than us so far."

Tap. Tap. Tap.

The ache slowly began working from the back of her skull to a spot between her shoulder blades. Buffy stifled a sigh. It wasn't fair to Vi and her team or the other squad leaders gathered for this meeting. A group she had called together to share intelligence and plan strategy in the ongoing war.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Thankful for the dim lighting in the large conference room, Buffy stole a glance at the source of the noise. Kennedy sat in the overstuffed chair with her legs crossed and back rod straight. A pen balanced between two fingers rapping against the glass tabletop was her only sign of impatience. Kennedy's face was an unreadable mask and Buffy had no clue how the slayer felt about the revelations that came back from the future with her.

Buffy knew she should ask her—a good general would need to know if it would change how the slayer fought—but wasn't quite ready to explore how she felt about it herself. Kennedy's tapping continued unabated and Buffy let it even as the noise sent another twinge of pain along tight and stressed muscles.

_Oh, Will…_

"…Mister Wells has worked up a plan that I think we should…" Vi kept speaking, unaware Buffy could no longer remember what the New York team leader was reporting on.

Besides Kennedy and Vi, Buffy had also called Rona, Satsu, Caridad, and Robin Wood. The latter represented not just his squad in Cleveland but all the watchers as a whole. Buffy reflected grimly that in this isolated villa was the perfect opportunity to eliminate almost the entire leadership of the slayer army. She took a look around and wondered who would go all Stauffenberg on her ass.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

_Oh, Will, how could you…?_

"Ma'am?"

Buffy straightened and realized Vi was looking at her, they were all looking at her, waiting for an answer. "Um, yes, of course. That plan sounds great. Have Andrew get the details to me when you get back."

That was the right response because Vi gave a short nod and seemed pleased. As the redheaded slayer took her seat, Buffy pushed to her feet and felt the tension resettle itself along her spine. "If there's nothing else then we should get back to our squads. The wiccas downstairs will teleport you back when you are ready. That's all."

With a murmuring of agreement, the war council broke up and began filing for the door.

"One other thing," Kennedy surprisingly said. The group stopped and looked back at her. "We should each talk to the witches in our teams. Amy's still out there and we don't have…we're currently lacking firepower to deal with her. Assure your wiccas that we don't expect them to take her on alone."

Robin gave a solemn nod and touched Kennedy's shoulder in sympathy.

Watching her teams leave, Buffy wasn't sure if she should feel encouraged or worried at the normally brash slayer stumbling over her words. It was a good point though, she reflected. The magic casters in the army must be staggered after what just happened.

Buffy turned away and stared out the large window at the wild countryside pushing to the horizon. Like most of their fall back locations, the villa was hidden hundreds of miles from civilization. Wards drawn around the expansive grounds kept anyone able to find them by conventional means from getting too close.

Flat grassland stretched as far as she could see from the second story window. Patches of wild flowers grew among the tall weeds. It was, she thought, a lovely place under different circumstances. Though it was only late afternoon, dark clouds hid the sun and cast a gloomy blanket over everything. She couldn't yet hear thunder through the thickly reinforced windows, but saw flashes of lightning in the distance.

The pounding in her head continued at the idea of teleporting back. Even under the best of times she never cared for the sensation of Traveling. Her empty stomach rolled at just the thought.

_How could you, Will…?_

"Ma'am?"

Buffy jumped and saw Satsu still standing in the open doorway. She chided herself for not hearing Satsu come back. How long ago had she lectured the other woman on always being aware of the surrounding environment?

Months?

Felt like years.

The time had matured Satsu, Buffy noted. The smaller woman stood stoically in black pants, combat boots, and a dark fitted silk top. Only splashes of red embroidery along her shoulders and a tiny panda clip in her hair offered a clue the same eager to please girl was still inside. Like all the slayers and watchers now, worry and concern colored her eyes. She was a team leader and had girls counting on her to keep them alive.

"Are you okay, ma'am?" she asked again.

Buffy smiled but didn't feel it reach her eyes. "Yeah, I was just looking at the storm clouds."

_No, I'm not okay_, she silently added. _We're fighting a war that I now know we are going to lose. Twilight wins and magic and slayers go bye-bye for the next two hundred years._

_Oh, Will, how could you…?_

"I was thinking about the return trip and was suddenly glad I didn't eat breakfast."

Satsu inclined her head politely and walked deeper into the conference room. She moved slowly and with measured steps and it struck Buffy that Satsu looked strange without a sword on her back. Such was the state of their war.

Coming to a stop on the other end of the large window from Buffy, she leaned against the frame and shared the view. "I don't like storms," she said.

Buffy nodded. "I wouldn't blame you for leaving right away, then. I'm sure the others are."

"Are you staying?"

"They fixed the master suite for me," Buffy said, "but I need to get back. I've already been away from central command for too long."

Satsu accepted that in silence and the two slayers stood watching the sky continue to darken. Now Buffy could hear the faint rumbling of thunder. The tight muscles in her back twitched in reply.

Satsu broke the quiet first. "You should rest here for a little while before heading back, ma'am." She turned and with the same careful steps began walking away. Softer she added, "You look tired, Buffy."

* * *

An hour later rain started to splash against the windowpane. Still in the large conference room, Buffy sat by herself watching the storm worsen. She felt the emptiness of the villa around her. By now the only ones left were the witches downstairs waiting to send their commander back home.

She'd hoped some quiet time would help calm her headache, but instead it felt worse. Pain shot from the base of her skull down her back with every thump of her heart. The overhead lights were off but each flash of lightning outside seemed to renew the ache.

Deciding that Traveling was out of the question now, Buffy pushed to her feet and started for her room. Big enough to comfortably house dozens, the villa featured spacious rooms for guests. Used only as a safehouse, all the rooms were stocked and prepared for overnight stays.

The halls were deserted and dark. Long rolling grumbles of thunder shook the floor beneath her feet. Buffy lightly traced the floral pattern wallpaper with her fingers as she made her way the master suite.

The past few months had taken a toll on her, she knew. The trip to the future, Willow, and now Twilight forcing her army further to ground. Hearts and minds…she shook her head. How could the world possibly see her group as the big bad?

_Why, Will…?_

The headache answered by sending another wave of pain down her back.

Buffy opened the door to her suite and walked inside. Mercifully the lamps were off inside as well. Through the flashes of blue-white light coming from the storm outside the large bay window, she could make out an oval shaped room with rich leather furniture. White carpeting caught and reflected the intermittent and ethereal light. She walked past a stocked wet bar and an unused heavy wood rolltop desk on her way to the bedroom. The only sound in the apartment was the constant beating of rain against the windows.

She pulled at the tails of her shirt and opened the top button. Again the wonder of what to do next, how to combat Twilight now that he was public, nagged at her. The thought fed her stress and realization struck that sleep would not be quick in coming tonight.

Kicking off her shoes, Buffy headed straight for the large canopied bed in the center of the room. Around her were several tall free standing candleholders. All the candles were unlit with fresh wicks telling her they were for show instead of burning. Completing the bath store motif was a large oil lamp on the nightstand next to the bed. A glass of ice water sat next to it.

Buffy stopped in her tracks at that. For a long second she processed the fact she hadn't spent any time in this room before now and the witches would not have had a reason to be in her room. Condensation ran down the tall glass and pooled on the oak end table.

On the seat of a nearby chair was a travel bag that was not hers.

Buffy spun just in time to see a dark clad figure come up behind her. In the rush of adrenaline her headache momentarily vanished. She stepped forward and lashed out with a tightly balled fist.

The figure moved supernaturally fast and stepped around the punch. A small hand gripped Buffy's wrist and pinned it against her side. The person shoved Buffy back onto the bed.

She rolled back and raised her legs to kick the intruder…and saw in a flash of lightning that it was Satsu.

"What…?"

Satsu gave a small smile. "Your senses have not completely been lost, I see."

Buffy pushed herself up and balanced on her elbows. "What are you doing here? I thought you left with the others?"

"You are tired, stressed, and I wanted to help." Satsu rounded the corner of the bed and Buffy noticed that her hair was no longer pinned back and she was barefoot.

"Oh…W-well, I'm actually good in that area now, but thanks for the offer. It was swell of you."

The small smile flashed again. "Not quite what I had in mind, ma'am." She reached for the travel bag.

"Oh." With no threat to fight the ache was slowly returning to Buffy's body. "What then?"

Satsu withdrew a small box, flipped it open, and lifted a match free. She struck it against the side of the box and instantly warm yellow light flickered between them. Her gaze moved briefly to Buffy before she lit the oil lamp next to the bed. She left the glass flute off and the flame danced wildly along the taper.

The heady smell of ozone and burning wood from the match mixed with smooth flowery odor of burning oil. Buffy could hear a small sizzle as the wick darkened. "I don't understand," she said. "What are you doing?"

Satsu returned the matches to her bag and set the kit on the bed next to Buffy. "You're stressed and no one in the army has been having a good day lately, least of all you. If you'll let me, I'd like to help you relax."

Buffy felt her face warm in spite of herself and she suddenly wished she were sitting in a more dignified position. "Um, I—"

"I'm not talking about sex, Buffy."

"Oh," she said for a third time. In the months Satsu had been gone Buffy had forgotten that underneath the outer layer of respectfulness was a core of assertive bluntness. Satsu was not shy when it came to certain personal things. And now she possessed a familiarity with Buffy she didn't have before her increase in rank.

"I'll leave if you want me to," Satsu said. "But I'm not looking for anything for myself."

Buffy tried to peer into the bag. "What exactly is in there?"

That was enough consent for Satsu. She gently pushed Buffy down onto her back and then reached into the bag. "First rule is no questions."

Buffy looked up at her. "How many are there going to be?"

"First rule is no questions."

"Can I talk about fight club?"

"No speaking is the second rule."

Satsu pulled four smooth stones from the bag. The largest was slightly longer than her hand was wide and the smallest could balance comfortably on her first two fingers. Learning the rules of the game, Buffy silently watched as Satsu lined the stones up on the nightstand and set the bag aside. She knelt next to Buffy on the bed and the frame gave a small creak as she did so.

It was muffled away from the windows in the main room, but Buffy could still hear the storm raging outside. Thunder shook the villa with quaking roars that slowly rattled off into the distance. Rain pelted the roof. She remembered Satsu telling her that she didn't like storms.

The third smallest stone was first. Satsu examined it for a moment and then held it pinched between her thumb and forefinger over the lamp's flame. The light dimmed as the stone concealed the fire. "This is an old art," Satsu said. "The body is very sensitive to stimuli. Pain and pleasure can be controlled—as a slayer you taught me this. But both can also be redirected."

Buffy swallowed past a suddenly dry throat. Before she could raise protest, Satsu withdrew the stone from the flame and, holding it cupped in her hand, dragged it quickly in a line starting at Buffy's hipbone and ending midway up her ribs. It brushed aside the tails of her shirt and moved over her bare stomach.

She flinched, expecting it to burn, but instead felt the generated heat sink through her skin and wrap around tense muscles. Rational thought caught up with her and she remembered Satsu holding the stone. Hot but still cool enough to hold barehanded.

The Asian slayer leaned down slightly, bringing the stone to a rest just next to Buffy's neck. Even without its touch she could feel pulsating heat tickling her skin. The headache tried to rise in response, but couldn't overwhelm her attention to the stone. She could still feel the trail it left over her belly.

"Breathe," Satsu said, close now. "Deep and slow."

Buffy found she was holding her breath and didn't even know it. She forced air into her lungs and then exhaled. Again. The intimacy of the situation was finally starting to take hold and she was aware of just how close the other woman was to her. It was starting to cloud her mind, making her forget why they were both at the villa.

Thunder sounded and made her shudder.

_Williow…Why?_

"Shh." Satsu shook her head and again held the stone over the lamp. "Don't think about that now. Just let your thoughts roam." She considered the other stones still lined up. "Do you trust me, Buffy?"

Remembering rule two, she nodded.

Holding the stone over the flame for as long as she could stand it, Satsu set it aside and began heating the smallest. It was narrow but lengthy like a wad of clay shaped by rolling between someone's hands. Like all the stones in Satsu's kit it was smooth and looked well used.

With her left hand, Satsu touched Buffy's hip. Her fingers spidered out and dug into the fabric of her pants. Buffy drew another deep breath and reminded herself that she gave the go ahead for this. Pausing briefly to gauge Buffy's reaction, Satsu moved her hand upward.

Her fingernails grazed Buffy's waistband but her fingers stayed above the clothes. She counted ribs with her hand, pressing slightly into sensitive flesh between them. The tightness along Buffy's spine twinged in reply and slowly unwound. Relief made her unexpectedly sigh.

Satsu smiled and a gleam of victory flashed in her eyes. Her hand came across Buffy's chest, followed the collarbone, and halted at the base of her throat. There was no mistaking the familiarity of that touch, or the immense trust required for it. Buffy was a slayer, conditioned for mortal combat, and she let Satsu put her hand on her throat.

Not breaking eye contact, Satsu removed the stone from the flame and palmed it. Her left hand moved downward over Buffy's center, fingers deftly opening the buttons of the shirt as she did so. Satsu's right hand came down over Buffy's heart and she could feel the stone's intense heat through her bra.

"A rolling stone is a powerful thing," Satsu said, her voice so low Buffy strained to hear. "It can crush fingers, toes, limbs. It can be an unstoppable force." She began sliding her hand, palm down, over Buffy's skin.

The heat prickled her flesh and drew her full attention. A flush rushed through her body and she felt the urge to move, to get away from the sensation. Instinct knew only the touch of something hot while her mind could feel tired muscles relaxing underneath the warmth. She had to silently remind herself it wasn't hot enough to burn.

Satsu let the stone roll over Buffy's solar plexus before starting back up. "Your mind is in control, Buffy. Tell your body to release the worry and enjoy the sensation. I'm not going to hurt you."

Using her words as a guide, Buffy filled her lungs again and exhaled the concern. She closed her eyes and gave into the massage. She could feel tracks of heat along her body where the stone had passed. In her mind's eye they looked like long red lanes across her bare skin, throbbing with retained fire. Satsu kept the stone moving, back down and then across, letting all of its heat bleed into Buffy's body.

Buffy shifted her legs and felt Satsu move as well, inching closer. She was aware of sweat beading on her brow. "I'm going to do something different now," the Asian slayer whispered. "I need you to keep your eyes closed for me, Buffy. You are doing a fantastic job."

Buffy settled back and listened to the pounding of her heart. The storm outside was too far away from her now. She was past the point of wondering about the wisdom of this game. Nothing would make her open her eyes. She was committed to seeing this through to the end.

Satsu shifted again and Buffy heard the small clink of the stone returning to the nightstand. Buffy thought about the larger stones and wondered what was next. Satsu touched her barehanded again. Fingers worked into pressure points along her neck, softly kneading and drawing downward.

Buffy groaned and felt the tightness retreat farther way. Her skin still pulsated with transferred heat and she knew she must feel sweaty to the other woman.

The hands moved on Buffy's body, parting her shirt and leaving it open. She swallowed and licked dry lips. Fingers along ribs again, pausing as Satsu considered something, then in one smooth motion she slipped past Buffy's waistband and unbuttoned her pants.

Satsu gathered the fabric and pulled the rest of her clothing down. Buffy wanted to open her eyes, she wanted to speak and ask what was going to happen. Rules one and two. Instead she lifted her hips to help and felt the heat underneath her skin increase as she blushed.

Satsu moved again but didn't touch her. Buffy knew she was close, but couldn't tell where. A sound like tinkling came from the nightstand. Satsu whispered words of reassurance Buffy couldn't make out.

She was ready for the touch of warm stones again. In her mind her upper torso was marked with heat while her lower half remained pale and unaffected. Surely the Asian slayer was going to paint her red with fire. Sweat dampened her hairline and dripped down her scalp.

The touch finally came and Buffy couldn't hold back the cry as it landed on her exposed thigh. It was cold. Ice from the glass of water. For a moment her brain couldn't tell the difference between hot and cold and she twisted away from it.

Her senses rushed and dizziness would have put her down if she hadn't already been on her back. The ice slid along her leg, following the inner curve of her thigh and moving toward her sex. Another whimper escaped against her will.

A second cube joined the first and moved along the marks left behind by the waist of her pants. Moving faster than the first it drew a figure eight before Satsu left it sitting atop her navel.

Cold water pooled there and traveled across her belly in long driblets. It passed over lanes left by the stones and raised goosebumps. Part of her body felt crushed by heat and the other shivered with cold.

The first ice cube passed through her pubic hair leaving a trail of wet curls. Buffy bit her bottom lip, preparing for the feel of it inside her. It never happened. Satsu kept the ice moving, letting it touch the soft skin where Buffy's limbs met her pelvis. Buffy instinctively spread her legs slightly in response.

Buffy shifted into a more comfortable position and knocked the ice cube off her stomach. Satsu caught it and returned it Buffy's center. More water dripped down and soaked the bed. "Don't move," she said. "I need you not to move until I'm done. Understand?"

Buffy wanted to ask how she would know they were done, but instead just nodded.

"Good."

A third cube, a small one this time, touched Buffy's lips. She moaned in answer and thirstily drank the water it offered. The coldness coated her throat and spread relief through her fevered skin.

Satsu pressed the ice against her navel for emphases. "Remember to hold yourself still, Buffy. I want you to focus only on that."

Buffy breathed deeply and signaled she was ready.

Ice touched her thigh again. Buffy flinched but this touched lacked the shock of the first. She was getting used to this game. The remaining heat from the stones was almost gone and her body was adapting to the cold sensation.

Satsu repeated the path of the first cube, dragging it along Buffy's leg and letting it turn small circles. The ice on her belly created a deep pool of cold but she repressed a shiver. _It was getting easy_, she thought.

The bed frame creaked as Satsu shifted position again. Before Buffy could anticipate it one of the large hot stones touched her chest and drew a quick line down her stomach, stopping just short of the ice cube.

Now a quiver did shake her. A loud clap of thunder sounded and swallowed her cry. She twisted against the sudden wave of heat running up her abdomen before remembering the ice cube balancing on her center. She focused all her will on keeping the melting cube upright, ignoring the dripping cold water and the contact of the stone.

Satsu increased her manipulations. Touching the roaming ice cube to Buffy's chest before lowering it again to her waistline. Again she flirted with the folds of Buffy's sex before moving frustratingly away.

Buffy wanted to move, wanted to squirm against the different sensations traveling over her body, but remembered the cube and kept it balanced.

The large stone dragged lightly across her breasts again. Through the fabric of her bra she could feel the heat rolling off it. The warmth seemed to flood her chest and wrap around her rapidly beating heart. Carried by her blood the heat inundated her body.

Cold along her most sensitive nerve endings raised goosebumps and chilled her bones. She felt trapped between two massively powerful forces. Through it all she focused on the ice sitting on her navel. It was a struggle to keep it upright. Muscles that just an hour ago felt too tight to ever relax again were now like jello and didn't want to respond to her commands.

As she worked, Satsu murmured reassurance and encouragement. Guiding and pointing the way when Buffy started to falter.

Time lost meaning and Buffy could no longer tell how long she hung between hot and cold. Everything faded except tightening and relaxing the muscles of her core to maintain her balance. The orgasm came without warning and the shock of it was almost as strong as the climax itself.

Balancing the ice was forgotten and it slid aside as she arched her back. Flashes of red and blue exploded behind her closed eyelids. Distantly she could hear herself cry out with the waves of it. As the aftereffects shook her, Buffy became aware of Satsu holding onto her hips and coaxing her further along.

Senses slowly returned as she came back to reality. Buffy opened her eyes and saw Satsu sitting back on her heels sporting a look of smug satisfaction that threatened to heat Buffy's cheeks more than any hot rock ever could.

Buffy wanted to reach for her pants, or at least the corner of a blanket, but found her muscles had a well exercised and relaxed feel that made it hard to move at all. She felt like she just had an amazing workout.

After a moment longer than necessary to enjoy the view, Satsu reached across Buffy and pulled a blanket across her.

"I—" Words caught in Buffy's throat and she had to begin again. "I thought you said you weren't talking about sex?"

Satsu began packing up her small massage kit. A smile tugged at the corner of her mouth. "And I wasn't. That wasn't sex, Buffy." She closed the bag and pushed to her feet, ready to leave. "How's the head?"

Buffy blinked. "My headache is gone." Now covered, she stretched out comfortably. The tightness along her back was gone as well. Her fingertips tingled pleasantly. "Exactly what would you call that then?"

Satsu lost her battle with the smile working at her lips. "A happy ending."

**End**


End file.
